


Bravery is Breed--Not Gifted

by Somiari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Alternate Universe, Amity Faction, Amity Hunk, Candor Faction, Candor Lance, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Keith, Dauntless Shiro, Divergent AU, Erudite Faction, Erudite Pidge, F/F, Faction Change, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiari/pseuds/Somiari
Summary: He didn't have much of a choice after he'd taken his aptitude test. Lance just couldn't go to his faction... he couldn't do the Candor Initiation, and he definitely couldn't tell them everything. Not when he knew his secret could be a danger to him and his family. His only choice was to do the only thing he could....switch factions. Abandon his family, for their sake. For his own sake. It seemed Ironic-- Running away from a problem to the Faction that praises Courage.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Was the Choosing Ceremony  _ always  _ this stressful?  _

 

He didn’t think so, because anytime he asked about it he’d just get a story about how it was just kinda boring, and uneventful. The only cool thing that would happen really was the end of the ceremony when they got to watch the crazed Dauntless and the new initiates run out of the Sears Tower, (dubbed The Hub). Then they’d all file out, Erudite leaving second to the dauntless, then the Candor(his faction), then Amity, and last but not least Abnegation. Each year, he remembered his mother explaining to him as she typed away on her laptop in front of her, A different faction leader would take on the job of carrying the choosing ceremony. Calling names and handing off the knives personally to each new 16 year old that stepped up to that long white table in the front. Who ever was summoned up front would let the knife slice their palm open, so the blood could bubble and flow into the bowl that would signify their choice. The family they chose to join for the rest of their lives. Typically people will stay in their own faction, but sometimes a person would be born with an affinity for another faction. 

 

_ Or multiple,  _ Lance’s head provided causing the male to tense up suddenly. 

 

“ _ Lance,”  _ someone whispered harshly to his side, snapping their heads around to face him. The girl’s eyes were narrowed, mouth pressed into a thin, stern line. “You’re freaking out. What’s wrong with you? It’s just the choosing ceremony. Just go up there and bleed on something.” Xiomara’s long brown hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head, and she was wearing a white balloon type buttoned down blouse with black pants. She radiated Candor. Similar to Lance himself. The only thing different between them was, while Xiomara was wearing a more formal styled set of clothes, Lance simply had a white button down, and some darkened jeans. And yes. He wore timberlands. He just adored how stylish they were, alright? It’s not fair that only Amity could wear nice tan colored shoes. 

 

But aside from that Lance regarded his sister with a smile, and reached up holding the back of her neck, a gentle, acceptable public sign of affection. She instinctively leaned into his touch, her hard stare softening just a little bit. He hadn’t told anyone he was leaving Candor. Leaving their factions...save for one other person. But he barely had the time to think about them right now. 

 

“Sorry Xio,” Lance whispered, finally looking away from his sister, taking his hand away, in favor of looking down where the table sat in the middle of all the factions. The place where he had to quote unquote,  _ bleed on something _ . The glasses down there glittered with the bright white lights that shone on them, five bowls holding completely different objects that all in turn represented each of the five factions. Lance’s eyes found the Candor bowl first naturally, filled to the brim with a bunch of large glass marbles, the size of mandarins. If what happened yesterday hadn’t happened he still wouldn’t have chosen Candor. The only thing he had here was his family, and even then he was still completely different from all of them. Even his twin sister. Who he was supposed to share everything with. 

 

“Xio.” He muttered, his jaw clenched tight. He knew it was about his turn to get up and to walk down those stairs. She looked over brows furrowed behind her thin rimmed glasses, lips pursed in annoyance. “What Lance? Pay attention.” She was clearly displeased with her brother’s constant distractions . But Lance shook his head and leaned close to her. As if sensing his distress Xiomara scrunched her face into a serious expression and moved to meet him halfway. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave her. Xiomara was, in all essence, his best friend. She kept him in line, they learned together, they fell together, they recovered together. He’d gotten in his first fight because of her, along with many countless things that seem so insignificant now. And she’d always done the same for him. He wished he could tell her why he was leaving, no doubt she would follow him. Wherever he may go she’d follow him and protect him. And if it were up to him he’d do the same. 

 

“Lance McClain,” Hearing his name called out over the mic made him jerk forwards, throwing his arms around his sister. 

 

“Lance!” She gasped, tense from the sudden attention of eyes on them, but she bit her lip and gingerly wrapped her own arms around him. She melted and held him, tightly, too tightly. “Sorry just ah,” Lance slowly peeled himself from her embrace, “This is an emotional time you know?” He said something burning inside him. 

 

He got up from where he had stayed seated, and moved out of his row dread following him like a little duckling. As he made his way down the multitude of stairs, he swore he heard something calling out for him. He turned just a bit, but Xiomara wasn’t looking at him. She was looking over and away, one hand covering the lower half of her face.  

 

Lance’s face twisted in grief.

 

_ Divergent.  _

 

The word was fresh in his head as he walked down the stairs, putting on a brave face. Even if that  guy hadn’t told him that word a few days ago he would’ve switched. So why was he feeling so guilty now? 

 

_ You can’t tell anyone, your parents, your friends. It would put them in danger.  _

 

Lance got to the bottom of the room, looking up into the eyes of the woman who lead the entirety of his faction, Averille, the Leader of Candor. She wore a black blazer over a white shirt, and a black pencil skirt, over what looked like dark stockings. He held out his hand, waiting patiently for the knife to be pressed into his palm. He took it graciously, eyes sweeping over the five bowls. 

  
  


The glass marbles for Candor, Fresh Soil for Amity, Still water for Erudite, Smooth Grey stones for Abnegation, and sizzling hot coals for Dauntless.

 

His eyes hovered over the darkened coals, a thin wisp of smoke raising up from in the middle of them. Dauntless. His mind called to him. He knew that he couldn’t wait up here forever. And he had to choose. It would be easy joining somewhere like Erudite, or even Amity. Abnegation was probably the easiest, but he couldn’t get over the fact that they can’t use mirrors unlimitedly. Not that, that was the deciding factor in the issue. 

 

_ It’s not safe anywhere, but I’m not gonna tell you what to do if you don’t want me to.  _

 

Lance swallowed and drew the blade across his palm, ignoring the burning sensation that washed over him, shooting up his arm and into his body. Eyeing one of the bowls and he bit his lip. Dauntless...was probably the least safe place for him, aside from Candor. In Candor he would be forced to tell his deepest darkest secrets. 

 

Forced to tell that he was...that his tests were inconclusive.

 

_ My name’s Shiro, I’ll be giving you your test.  _ Lance remembered he was all nerves thinking about what he was going to do. He knew even before he had his aptitude test that he was leaving Candor. He was unconvinced that deception was the root to all evil or whatever Arielle preached to them every time they met together. Honesty wasn’t going to solve all their problems. In a way, being too honest could cause trouble… like now. 

 

_ It’s already been too long, so I can’t explain it...just….be careful. _

 

Lance rose his hand over one of the bowls forcing his eyes shut. Squeezing his palm harshly, he could feel the smooth warm substance flowing from his palm, down into the bowl. He knew the exact moment his blood landed inside one of the glass bowls. He didn’t feel it, or sense it like some may believe. There was nothing   _ mystical  _ or  _ fantasy-esk _ about it. He just heard the sizzling. His eyes shot open to see the blood boiling and hissing over hot coals that sat comfortably in the dauntless glass bowl. 

 

The people in the room that wore dark black shirts with red accents and leather were loud in that moment, some standing to whoop into the air, like they did every time someone ‘bled’ in their bowl. A soft huff left his mouth, a laugh, Lance realized looking over to them. In the crowd he saw a certain pair of grey silver eyes watching him, his eyes wide but focused. Lance tensed, only slightly as he met those familiar eyes. 

 

_ There’s….no way…  _ The voice came to him instantly as he thought about it. 

 

He remembered how those same focused silver eyes stared at him, with shock and even...fear the moment the guy, Shiro, looked away from the results on the tablet in front of him. 

 

_ You…  _

 

Lance swallowed nothing in particular ignoring the silence that was directly behind him, where the old members of Candor sat. Dauntless, He thought to himself, never breaking eye contact with the guy. His brows furrowed but the other never looked away either. Lance singled out a spot in the section near the front. 

  
  
  


_ You’re Divergent. _

 

\----------------------------------------------

***

\------------------------------

 

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, watching the other 16 and 17 year olds walk up to the table choose their factions, being welcomed in some way with either pleasant bright smiles, gentle claps and mutual nods and hums of approval. But what shocked him out of his silence was how everyone around him seemed to be moving at once. It started with someone shouting at them, no...not shouting. The girl up front was calling them, gathering everyone’s attention with a wide grin. It was a tiny blond. She waved her hand motioning to the opened doors that lead outside. 

 

“Goooo!” She was shouting, and without a second to comprehend what she was saying everyone was on their feet and racing out the doors. 

 

It was hard to keep up with them, Lance’s legs shaking horribly. He’d bump into someone, losing his balance for a moment before catching himself again, and running, pushing himself forward. There were bodies all over the place, people knocking into each other, laughing and tilting their heads up into the air. Another person knocked into him, making him stumble again, but the shot of fear that took a hold of him last time was dulled. He didn’t even think about falling. 

 

_ They’re crazy!  _ Lance’s thoughts screamed at him as the whooping and yips filled the air. There was an energy, and energy that came out of nowhere, buzzing between their bodies, urging them to go forward, urging them to go faster, urging them to just  _ do it.  _

 

Lance looked left and right at the people running past and besides him. They were laughing, heads thrown back to howl at the sky like a pack of wolves. It was probably the rush that was making him feel giddy, an excitement  building slowly from the base of his stomach. He didn’t know what it was but he knew...he was gonna be able to do it here. He could survive here… He wasn’t as build or as big as most of the people here, but...

 

As he thought it his eyes raked over someone who was carefully keeping pace a good distance away, probably to make sure none of the exchanged initiates were left behind. The guy was  _ built,  _ and Lance knew that somewhere there was a god watching over him. You know, Blessing him with the view. 

 

Tumbling out of his thoughts Lance worked to keep his footing, trying to see to the front of the pack. He was in the middle, indefinitely, but he still couldn’t see who lead everyone. His breathing was slowly starting to sound rugged, as they ran down a familiar street. He knew they didn’t run far, but the amount of distance they covered in such a short time was intimidating. He could spot out people who were losing their footing, breathing a little heavier than he was, face twisted in an odd confusion about what was happening. But the dauntless born...they were all still in perfectly good shape. They looked better than ever, the lack of sweat or shine on their skin poking at Lance’s pride.  

  
  


They came to a sudden stop, and Lance realized what was happening. The familiar street, it was so familiar because Lance came here on his way to school all the time. He’d walk down the street, under the train tracks, and into the outskirts of the erudite territory where the schools were set up. Only one thing stuck out in his mind.  _ The train tracks.  _

 

Just as he suspected, when Lance looked up there was a girl, halfway up a support beam that held the train tracks off the ground, and suspended in the air. Her long thick hair was flowing wildly in the wind behind her, and she turned with a sharpened grin, before returning to her climb. Everyone was following after her, latching onto the support beams and dragging themselves up. Lance had never had the urge to see if he could climb those ledges before...what if the train shows up and shakes him off. He didn’t want to think about it, and instead when he’d reached an empty support pillar he rolled his shoulders and took a leaping start, digging his boots into one of the rungs and pushing his body upwards. 

 

_ Easy.  _

 

He shoved his boots in the rungs and let his fingers dig into the little rivets and dips that designed them. His exhaustion was...fading. His sort ragged breath, now a bit stronger and confident, the more he pushed himself up. There were lots of people behind him and...in that moment he felt something new. The wind was tearing through his hair, throwing it back and forth wildly, while Lance climbed. The joints of his fingers hurt, but he didn’t feel it compared to the buzzing in is limbs. 

 

He didn’t choose them on impulse...or by accident. While it was his cowardice that sealed the deal, and a plan on his mind he’d always had a  _ thing _ for dauntless. The bad boys of  La Vega. And now he was one of them. He smirked as he got higher and higher on the beam, not bothering to look down.

_ Dauntless. _

  
  


\----------------------------------------------

***

\------------------------------

 

His heart wouldn’t stop racing. 

 

They jumped a  _ train.  _

 

_ “ _ Holy fuck,” He breathed eyes wide and leaning out of the opencart, watching as the city down below wiped right past him. Now standing straight and peering out he was able to feel the way his muscles ached with his sudden exercise. His fingers were hissing at him and his legs were burning. But he effects were quickly dulling, most likely because of the serum all the initiates took before the choosing ceremony. It’s original purpose was to recover the cut on everyone’s palms, but now Lance concluded it helped revive his muscle strains too.   

 

He leaned out of the open side of the train, holding onto a handle to avoid being thrown onto the tracks. The wind felt great against his skin and through his hair. 

 

Before he could convince himself to lean out, just a little bit further, bracing himself on his feet and tightening his grip on the handle, there was a thick hand around his him dragging him back into the train, making him panic and lose his balance. Crashing forwards he met a literal -- meaty-- wall. 

 

Scowling he glared up at the person who’d pulled him in and saw wide hazel eyes staring down at him, with a sheepish and apologetic expression. “I uh--hey man I’m sorry but you looked like you were ready to sacrifice yourself to the wind out there.” The guy had a slight accent, Lance picked up immediately, and deep dark colored skin. 

 

All his annoyance melted away immediately, but he did straighten himself and slowly remove his arm from the stranger’s grasp. The stranger was wearing a deep orange and yellow shirt, and roomy red pants. The word Amity clicked in his head before he could think about it. He was just being  _ kind _ . Rubbing the back of his head Lance winced, realizing that his hair was probably a complete  _ mess _ right about now, from running in the wind, and sticking his head out the window. 

 

“No, No you’re all good.” Lance laughed a bit trying to ease the other’s nerves. “Thanks, I probably  _ would’ve _ flew out there.” He offered, watching gleefully as the other’s apologetic expression morphed into relief then excitement. “I’m sure someone would’ve caught you.” He said glancing to the side for a second before looking back. Picking up on his subtle change in body language Lance frowned. 

 

“That guy over there’s been keeping an eye on you.. Do you know him?” 

 

Lance looked up before the guy finished and was met with lavender colored eyes, and long black hair and….ugh. He made a face and turned a bit. “Yeah ….I know him.” He sighed in annoyance. He really should’ve been paying attention to the choosing ceremony. Of  _ course _ Rolo of all people would come and join Dauntless. Seeing Lance’s reaction the big guy tensed, jaw set. “Is he...gonna be a problem?” He asked his voice strained. 

 

Blinking in confusion Lance looked up eyes wide. Weren’t people from Amity supposed to be kind and passive about like, everything? He grinned and shook his head. “I’m. I’ll be good. Nothing to worry about honestly.” Maybe it was a lie...but he couldn’t worry someone he’d barely met. Something clicked in his head and he grinned. “Hey, by the way the name’s Lance.” The tall stranger grinned and put out his hand, the gesture warming Lance’s heart. What was it about this guy? Lance took his hand, and inhaled deeply. Hunk smelled like...like peaches, and the hot earth. It was...relaxing and just nice. “The name’s Aukai--but uh everyone back home called me Hunk.” Lance’s eyes widened. The name was so  _ exotic _ sounding. Poking his finger into the other’s arm he grinned. “I can see why they call you Hunk.” The latter laughed out loud tilting his head back but nodded sheepishly. “Like holy shit dude you look like you’re dauntless born.” He complimented making Hunk rub the back of his head. Lance was always good at flattery, but the guy definitely deserved it. 

 

“When you’re father owns an orchid you tend to build muscle taking care of it.” Hunk detailed with a small smile. Lance laughed a bit nodding approvingly. That must be why he chose dauntless right. He glanced around again, seeing multiple colors. Some people wore the neutral colors that did nothing to signify the different factions. Colors like Beige, Purple, Green. 

 

Lance managed to learn a lot about Hunk in the short few minutes they had in the train together. Hunk was an only child, and had two dads. Hunk went over it swiftly though like he didn't want to go into details. He learned that Hunk had fallen in love right before the choosing ceremony, and was currently dating someone.  _ Lucky them _ , Lance found himself thinking. 

  
  


When he glanced around again he paused meeting a pair of off silver eyes. There were different than the ones he remembered, much… darker. And instead of a friendly gaze the eyes looked at him with… annoyance? What the hell man…

 

Lance would be spoken up if it hadn't been for Hunk drawing his attention away like the way he did. How did he do it? Well, he took hold of Lance’s shoulder, palms hard and firm, shaking him out of the glare off he'd found himself in. He turned blinking fast in confusion. 

 

Hunk ….didn't look so good. He looked...kinda green in fact...oh….oh! “Dude your gonna be sick!” Lance shouted his attention fully on his new friend. Hunk nodded and pointed outside the tracks. Outside the door Lance could see the train cabins in front of theirs, and one by one people were leaping out into a rooftop. 

 

Lance felt his heartbeat quicken.  _ Holy shit… _ “Hunk are you-- can you?” But before he could ask Hunk was taking steps back. Lance didn't want to leave him behind but that terrified look on Hunks face was... heart breaking. 

 

Without notice though Hunk whipped forward, his legs surprisingly fast for someone his size and he leapt flying through the air and onto the roof top. Lance could see his impact from where he stood (very shell shocked by the way)and Hunk landed, like  _ on his feet.  _ He literally hit the ground running like he'd practiced this a million times. 

 

Barely having any time to recover more people were jumping out of his cart, some on their own, some in pairs and groups. Too busy watching them the realization hit him suddenly.  _ I have to jump.  _ But his body wouldn't move. What if he missed? Another couple people left and second by second the cart was emptying out. 

 

_ Just jump --  _ He told himself willing his legs to move.  _ Everyone else did it _ ! 

 

But you're not everyone else, a voice told him inside, Making his skin grow cold.  _ It’ll be easy ,  _ he insisted in his mind, finally being able to move his legs. Unfortunately they took him in the wrong direction. He could see the edge of the roof coming closer and closer as the train rode past. 

 

Taking more steps back Lance expected to hit the wall. But instead, it was hands that he ran into. He turned--eyes wide seeing...seeing someone he really didn't want to see. “What’s wrong, star boy?” It was the voice that startled him more than the Lance adored the nickname until a few days ago. He pulled away from Rolo’s arms, face searing hot. “No-- and don’t call me that.” Lance hissed a rush of emotions flooding in to add to his anticipation. There was too much, his nerves, leaving home, Rolo….Shiro… 

 

He took in a shaky breath. “You can’t stay mad at me forever Lance...just let me help you out.” As heated as Lance wanted to be the way Rolo spoke it was...it helped in a way. It was familiar and almost soothing to the ears, managing to calm Lance no matter how bitter he felt towards him. With reluctance he looked between Rolo and the open side of the train. He looked at Rolo with a scowl. “How can you help?” He said brushing off his reluctance and sucking it up. 

 

Rolo just grinned and held out his hand. “Come on.” He said as the edge of the roof got closer and closer. Lance bit his lip and glanced outside. If they waited any longer they’d jump right into nothingness -- So he grabbed his hand. 


	2. Take the Plunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> A/N: Hello you guys! I have to apologize for leaving this story for such a long time. Honestly I do love this story and have a lot planned for it I've just been so busy with so much going on. Also with the passing hurricane if any of you know about it (Irma, Hugo, and now incoming Maria) where I'm staying has been hit pretty badly. That may stop my digital art and may hinder a lot of my posting but it the fact that electricity is almost completely gone here it gives me ALOT of time to sit around and basically do nothing. So I was able to set aside my worries (besides you know surviving) and sit down to finish chapter 2! 
> 
> Special thanks to those who commented making me really feel good about the story! This was going to be a long one anyway but seeing that people were interested from the start is really motivating! 
> 
> Anyway here we are and I sincerely hope you all enjoy ~

\----------------------------------------------  
***  
\------------------------------

 

  
“Welcome initiates, to the dauntless headquarters.”

 

There was a woman standing on the ledge of the building, the wind still sharp and harsh, blowing her thick hair around behind her. Lance was surprised that she didn’t fly off the side of the building and fall to the street grounds below like he expected her to. He glanced up at the guys he met one the train, both of their eyes trained on the woman, probably wondering the same thing. Besides the fact that the girl somehow maintained her balance on the ledge like it was second nature, she was extremely small. If Lance didn’t know better he would’ve thought she was way younger than him. Okay, not way younger, but it could look like he had a good year or two over her.

 

 

The girl grinned, eyes looking over everyone on the roof that had jumped and made it to the roof safely. Her eyes seemed to gleam with something Lance couldn’t place exactly...that coupled with the fact that If the grin on her face weren’t so sadistic and just...creepy he probably would’ve thought she was oddly beautiful. With tan skin and bright blonde hair, and peridot colored eyes.

 

“Tell me initiates!” She had to shout so her voice would carry over the wind, tilting her head upwards as she did so. They'd never really gotten a name from her, only that she was apparently in charge right now.

She paused to look at someone in the crowd, and instinctively Lance followed her gaze to a tall figured dawned in a pitch black button down shirt and blindingly white pants. He groaned mutely and looked away from him. Rolo again, and he was staring right back at him.

 

 

“How do you suppose we’ll be entering the headquarters?” The question seemed to silence the rest of the initiates for a bit, before a small voice piped up near the front. Lance felt -- dumbfounded. Wasn’t that um...her job? To lead them all in? Or something like that?

 

 

“We’ll climb in using the ledges of the windowsills?” A brave soul suggested.

The woman up front smirked and looked behind her, down beyond the ledge. She looked sympathetically to the girl who’d said it.

 

“I’m afraid not, any other guesses?”

 

 

 

The crowd didn’t exactly roar to life not that Lance was expecting something like that. But some people did start to inch closer to her, the crowd slowly packing themselves in, making it so that if Lance reached out for a moment he’d end up touching someone. With the silence that fell over them the girl seemed to sigh in disappointment, uncrossing her arms and placing them both on her hips. She moved to step down onto the flat surface of the roof, landing with a crackle of small pebbles scratching against her shoes. “Why don’t we take a look?” She said suggestively raising her arm to motion to the ledge, and beyond.

 

Not everyone moved at once, but Lance gave a reassuring grin to Hunk and went forward to peer over the ledge with a few others. The nerves and anxiety that plagued him moments before seemed to just...vanish. He placed both hands on the slight wall that would keep him from falling over the edge, and leaned over to peer across at the other building. Nothing… He looked for an open window to jump through, or maybe a pipe that they could scale but there was nothing.

 

 

A cold chill flew down his spine and he let his eyes fall downwards, and he saw...something. Expecting some streets or something there was just a...a hole. It was huge, like the hulk went ham on the ground for no type reason.

 

 

He turned to the girl next to him, who’d looked at him with the same wide eyes. She scowled and looked back down, using her pinky to push up her bright blue rectangular glasses. Lance’s throat felt dry, and all the bravery and courage he felt from earlier was leaving him slowly. There was no way this is what she meant. “It’s….down there we’re--”

 

  
“Jumping in.” The girl next to him, a light haired brunette, concluded standing up straight to look over at the blonde, who’d brightened instantly at their discovery.

 

“Whaaaat no way.” The woman chided her words laced with a sarcasm that Lance would praise in any other situation.

 

The woman straightened and looked at the initiates. “The small pigeon is right though,” She looked at the girl who stood next to Lance, “You’re all jumping in.”

  
Swinging her arms to clap them together the woman smirked, “So?” Her voice was louder than the wind that never seemed to die down, “Who's going first?”

 

Lance’s blood ran cold, and he looked over to Hunk who stared at him with wide eyes. While Lance was not afraid of heights, he was afraid of jumping into unknown abysses. In his defense, there could be spikes, or sharp objects down there just waiting for the first poor foolish soul. The dauntless definitely weren’t above something like that…. They did like their pranks after all. And their ridiculously terrifying scare tactics. Though...in the back of his head he knew he had to do this...if he didn’t get into dauntless then he’d be...he’d be factionless. And he wouldn’t be able to see that guy again...the guy who gave him the aptitude test. He wouldn't be able to find him. All he has to do is jump right?

 

 

With a shaky sigh Lance closed his eyes. He was about to take a few steps back towards the ledge before someone pushed past him.

 

Stumbling back a little Lance blinked eyeing the guy that was walking over to the ledge, a blank look on his face. He narrowed his eyes, his previous nerves and anxiety leaving. “Don’t you know how to say excuse me?” He asked turning to face the guy a scowl dawned on his face. Lance felt his own nose scrunch up when he saw the guy better. He had dark hair...and it was styled in a...Lance scoffed. In a mullet. He wore a plain black tee shirt, and jeans, the kind that had lots of pockets, and were really baggy around the hips for no reason.

 

When the guy turned back to him, eyes narrowed in annoyance Lance confirmed his suspicion of the guy being familiar. That’s the same kid that was glaring at him on the train! The guy that called him weak and lept off the train to the roof without a second shot. The guy who showed him up in front of his new friends! “Well if you wanted to jump then be my guest,” The guy offered something a little off in his voice and motioned towards the ledge. A second passed before his lips were moving again.

 

“Oh wait…” He said slowly as if he was realizing something. “...You’re too scared.”

 

Lance had to slam his lips closed, feeling the slight pressure of his teeth clicking together in his mouth staring at the other. He narrowed his eyes.

 

 _Who the hell gave this guy the right to say that?_ Lance felt his thoughts flooding his head. Not only did he have a sour attitude on purpose, but god was he cocky. Forget that thing about him being kinda hot, Lance thought spitefully.

“Like _hell_ I am.” Lance huffed, and felt himself moving forward towards the ledge again. “I was going to let you go first but then I realized we gotta start this off strong. So I’m going first.” He announced and placed both hands on the hard cement ledge, pulling himself up, slowly and shakily.

 

“Aren’t you from Candor? I thought they cant tell lies,” The Mullet shot back making Lance pause half way up. It wasn’t a big ledge, but it took some serious effort pulling himself on it. And that damn kid was interrupting his concentration. He whipped his head around glaring. “I’m sorry do I know you?” He managed to muttered before continuing on his task. That guy definitely had a problem with him. But there was no way in hell Lance was gonna let him feel like he could push him and get away with it like that. So yeah, he was gonna show him up back.

 

Deep breathes, He reminded himself, sparing another glance to the guy who somehow miraculously just stood there with his arms crossed, an unamused expression across his stupid face. His eyes flitted to the woman, their instructor or whoever this way, who was watching Keith with a...weird expression. Like she was amused or something. Rolo...Rolo was with Nyma as per usual

His eyes found Hunk’s next who was standing closer to the edge now, his usual deep brown colored face a pale color. Lance managed a smile at him and nodded a bit, before shuffling a bit to face the..hole that was on the bottom of the building. It was huge, and there was no way he’d miss but still. It was unnerving.

There’s probably a huge pool down there, don’t even worry about it man. Just imagine you’re falling into the arms of a gorgeous muscled guy, with thick black hair and shaped like the adonis himself.

His thoughts calmed him just a bit.

“Any day now,”

He heard and he knew that Mullet was right behind him. He stuck his nose up in the air, just a little in defiance, refusing to pay attention to him. And his legs were taking him forward, and he was soaring through the air.

 

Everything fell. The ground had disappeared. Wind was rushing him on all sides, through his hair, into his clothes, stabbing sharply against his skin and everything was way too blurry to see anything.

He couldn’t stop the loud shriek he let out the moment his feet weren’t attached to the ground, but it was soon forgotten as he’d closed in on the blackness that was the hole. He zipped down the building, his body flipping midair at least once before a darkness enveloped him completely. It felt surreal, and he could feel his heart thudding against his chest as he made his descent.

 

 

Water 

 

Water ,

 

Water ,

 

 

 

C'mon I know there’s a freaking pool down here !

 

 

His face burned somehow just knowing he was close. He was so close to hitting something. Water? A big pile of fluffy comforters and mats? A solid floor. The thought had him gasping for air even more.

 

And he hit... something….something that was definitely not water. Gasping out loud Lance laid there, limbs shaking and heart threatening to break through his chest. He couldn't quite catch himself, unable to breath normally, sucking in air like he was a new born baby. But he was alive. His fingers curled into some...something. A rope. He let out a breath of relief, the thudding in his chest and the rushing in his ears subsiding a little.

 

 

 _Holy shit…_ He thought to himself sitting up wide eyed. A net, He thoughts eyes still wide with wonder. He couldn’t help the small gasp of laughter that pushed past his lips. His heart was still pounding against his chest and his arms and legs were shaking like mad but...but that was amazing.

His arms shot out by his side and he let out a loud and victorious “WHOO!” Head tearing up into the air as he shouted. In response he hear whooping and cheers from above. This shouldn’t have been as impressive as they made it out to be. But hell did it just feel good.

“You should probably get down before someone else jumps, initiate.” His head shot to the side seeing oddly gray eyes, oddly familiar gray eyes. And a hand reaching out towards him. His grabbed the hand outstretched towards him and felt himself being pulled from the net, like he weighed nothing at all. He let out a shaky sigh and grinned.

It was the guy. The guy who gave him the test. He silently thanked the gods for really letting him fall into the arms of a gorgeous guy…He couldn't forget a thing about him since his test results. Even if he didn't have such word results he would've remembered the hot test administrator. Shiro was his name. Lance couldn't forget,

“Name?” The way he spoke, Lance was starting to wonder if the guy even remembered him. He was pretty unforgettable, if he did say so himself...and...his results wasn’t all too common. Was it? Pushing the thought aside, he tightened his grip on Shiro’s hand just a bit.

“ _Lance-a-lot_.” He’d said, managing to pull his expression into a serious one, nodding a little. He got the reaction he wanted, a small grin in the corner of Shiro’s lips and his eyebrows turned in a skeptical expression. “Lance-a-lot?” He repeated not believing it himself. Lance smirked, just a bit internally patting himself on the back.

“Mm...Nah. I thought it would be cool, but hearing you say it...I change my mind.” Lance couldn’t help it if he just happened to flirt with the guy the gods blessed him with. Even if the other clearly didn’t remember him. He’d find a way to bring up the...the other topic. Maybe that would would jog his memory ...

 

_Divergent_

 

 But for now...he needed this to curb the bad mood Mullet put him in.

Shiro shrugged, the amused look on his face making him look so much...more pleasant to look at. This was good, Lance thought refraining from biting his lip. Added to the fact that he hadn’t let go of Lance’s hand yet..this was very good. “Too bad,” At that Lance laughed just a little. What? Did he like the name? Or was he really kinda flirting back?

 

“It’s actually uh, Lance. Just Lance.” It felt weird being on the ground again. His limbs unstable , still after landing. “But you,” Lance pointed with his free hand, “can call me anytime.”

 

 

At that Shiro was laughing, so much he let go of Lance’s hand to shake his head. “Well then, Lance. I’m Shiro.” He offered a gentle warming smile that almost melted Lance into a puddle right then and there. He just grinned. “Damn...yeah that’s better than you saying Lance-a-lot.” He joked.

 

After Shiro wrote his name on the clipboard accompanied with a small note that said, “First jumper”, He instructed Lance to stand a bit off so that others could jump down.

 

 

 

Lance was reluctant to leave without asking about the thing but he figured doing it not wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do. So instead he took a quick look around. The room..reminded him of underground garages. For Merciless Mart and stuff.

 

There weren’t any cars here, but the ceiling was low, with thick concrete beams that held the ceiling up, and lit with dull fluorescent lights. The only source of natural sunlight was the gaping hole in the ceiling he’d just fallen through. The walls didn’t look as polished as underground garage's walls looked though, more rough and worn.

 

Lance tore his attention away from the room as a loud and harsh whoosh came from behind him. And the familiar straining of the gears that held the net taunt. He turned, wide eyed and was met with gray eyes...again. Wait...no. These eyes...they were more clear, and bright. like liquid silver. They would’ve been...quite amazing, you know, if they didn’t belong to the guy who thought rocking a mullet was actually stylish.

  
“Took you long enough,” He heard the echo as Shiro grabbed Sir Mullet off the net. The dark haired guy just shrugged and looked at him. “It’s not like I have something to prove. I’m not that desperate.”

Lance felt a sharp spike inside him, like what the guy said was a personal attack and bit his tongue from saying anything. God what’s with that guy anyway.

 

“Name,” Shiro asked holding up the clipboard he was holding between his side and arm. Mullet raised an eyebrow. “You know my name.” He argued. There were a few things Lance couldn’t pick up, since the echos made the words jumble together, but he did hear one thing clearly. Keith.

 

 

He sneered. He has a mullet and his names Keith? No wonder he has a stick up his ass. 

 

\--------------

 

“You’ll be assigned a bed, and a storage unit. Do not switch beds. Do not switch unit storage codes or there will be repercussions.” Shiro’s voice was firm and hard intimidating all the initiates. . Lance found himself nodding along with the others, both hands wrapped around a thick cotton like blanket, a pillow, and a small wool bag with clothes and other essentials. Shiro, after seeing that all the initiates were paying close attention, offered a pleased smile, nodding over to a door and heading over himself.

 

As soon as Shiro’s eyes were focused elsewhere Lance felt himself relax, glancing up at Hunk and Pidge who were standing next to him. The female who’Ed called herself Pidge after jumping was by all definitions tiny. A thin frame, with also very thin hands and fingers. Her eyes were pretty big though, and a warm brown color. Her hair was tied behind her in a pony tail, a casual length, nothing too long and not too short. Just past her shoulders. Even so Pidge didn’t seem too intimidated, but Hunk’s shoulders were tense with…. fear? Anticipation? Anxiety? Poor guy, Lance thought to himself, managing to pat the side of Hunk’s arm without dropping all his stuff. “Let’s hope we’re bed neighbors then huh?” He offered a bright smile, a certain relief washing over him when Hunk smiled back. “Same here,” He laughed easily, shoulders losing just a bit of their tension.

 

  
The room had a low -- a really low ceiling. Lance didn’t know what’s up with that. Seriously was low ceilings just the style here? After all he was used to bright high ceilings, in well lit rooms, with marble walls and floors that were as smooth and clear as glass. Not like he missed Candor architecture and preferences or anything. His eyes trailed away from the ceiling to the rest of the room. Walls were as rough as the walls in the gapped ceiling room, with smooth pale grey floors, and bunk beds lined up against the wall, with letters above each one. Across from the bunk beds were rows of lockers, each labeled with a letter and a number.

 

But as much as Lance wanted to focus on the room his gaze kept going off to his fellow initiates. The other people his age that chose dauntless. After everyone jumped they were offered the opportunity to changed into beige clothes, you know, so no one could guess their previous factions before the ceremony. Beige after all was a neutral color.

 

 

Looking around he realized that a few others in his faction joined dauntless as well. Right next to Rolo, in her coy smugness stood a girl. She didn’t have an impressive height or body, but her face was gorgeous and she had hair to kill for. Perfectly platinum blonde, that made her striking blue eyes stand out. She even made the beige potato bag clothes look good. But no matter how pretty she was Lance felt his face twist in….in disgust. Nyma. She looked up, catching his gaze, tilting her head up and smirking, giving Lance half a mind to go over there and confront her.

 

 

God he would’ve if he didn’t notice someone else watching him. Rolo’s eyes on him made him back down, turning away spitefully ignoring the eye contact. As if he’d risk getting in trouble fighting someone over Rolo. That wasn’t gonna fly. No way.

 

He did, however, recognise someone else. Another girl, who too stood far away from Nyma and Rolo. Lance recognised her instantly and frowned. It was the faction leader’s daughter. He whistled, surprised that she was there, earning curious glances from Hunk and Pidge. Why did she switch?! People from his faction always thought Olivier would take over after her mother but now she’s….she’s here. Talk about surprises… but at least she was a familiar and friendly face.

 

Shiro assigned a bed and locker to everyone on his list, instructing them to go to their beds.

 

 

“Looks like we’re in the same bunk!” Hunk whispered dropping his blankets and pillow on the empty mattress, below his. Lance smiled wide, elated that he did indeed get to share a bunk with Hunk one of the nicest and biggest guys here. “Yeah man, I guess it’s meant to be.” Lance offered his hand in a fist bump, and laughed when Hunk returned it. He pushed himself up onto the top bunk to lay all his stuff out on his mattress. While laying out his blanket and setting his pillow he glanced over, seeing Pidge and her bunk mate walking over taking the spot right next to them.

 

“Hey Pidge! You got assigned right next to us! This is fate, we’re all meant to be partners in crime,” Lance gestured to himself Hunk and the tiny brown haired girl. She looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, then at Hunk with a small smile of her own before shrugging. “As long as you guys don’t get in my way we should be good.” She offered, making her bunk mate laugh behind her.

 

Hunk being the gentleman he was, got off his bed and turned to offer a hand to her. “Hi I’m Hunk and I guess welcome to our crime ring.” The girl who was with Pidge, smirked and took his hand shaking firmly. “Olivier. Nice to join your crime ring boys.”

 

Lance swung his own feet off the edge of his bed and hopped down, narrowly avoiding slipping and hitting his head on the bed frame. Olivier and Pidge’s eyes caught the action. Though only one of them smiled in his direction.

 

 

After firmly shaking Hunks hand the tall thick haired girl approached Lance walking forward putting her hand out. Her posture, the way she walked it screamed Candor. It made him wonder if he was being as obvious as she was. Well it's not like he was ashamed of his faction or anything -- he's just prefer to move on without bringing back any hurtful memories. “Lance right? Xio’s brother?”

 

Lance’s face almost fell at the mention of the name. Xiomara. His sister. His gut twisted in the guilt of leaving her.

 

“Yeah ! Thats me. And you are….” He trailed off watching her expression sour in confusion. The question seemed to have upset her. After a few beats of silence her face soured just barely a “You’re…. kidding me, right?” She questioned in disbelief.

 

 

Hunk and Pidge watched with a raised eyebrow as the interaction happened. “Classmates maybe?”

 

 

Lance knew who she was of course...this was the Candor leader’s kid. One of the youngest at that, and the only one out of her 4 siblings to leave the faction, apparently. He shouldn’t have been surprised though.

 

Olivier watched him carefully, eyes narrowed before she turned her head to Pidge and Hunk for some relief.

 

“Sorry Olivier...Just had to.” He watched as a puzzled expression came over her face, once again looking to Pidge for confirmation. The shorter, brown haired girl, unfortunately had no answer to the strange display and opted for shrugging and turning towards their bed placing her feet in the metal rungs that lead to the top bunk.

 

“I call the top.” She declared firmly towards the female Candor. Olivier seemed to forget about Lance and his antics in favor of Pidge and her statement eyes wide with disbelief. “Huh?”

 

  
Lance turned, letting the ladies dish out whatever bunk battle they were about to start, looking around for those bright purple eyes again, the ones that belonged to a particular former, dare he even say, friend of his. God he hoped that that rat face was on the other side of the room, furthest from his and Hunk’s beds. Among the other heads hustling around the small room that was packing about 28 other kids his age, wearing a blend of beige, and purple, the neutral colors, as well as white, blue, red, yellow, the natural faction colors. At least half of the class were dauntless born kids -- already wearing black and dark gray clothing, unpacking their bags and tossing their blankets over their beds as if trained to do just that.

 

 

He wondered subtly if that would be important to whether or not he got in. Do the dauntless value cleanliness?

 

Hell no right?

 

As he looks around he spots a familiar thick tangle of hair, paired with a thick black and red jacket. Characteristics that belonged to that prick from the roof! Keith.

 

The guy who gave me a dirty look on the train too, Lance thought scowling slowly, his facial features souring the longer he watched that mullet head moving around. Come to think of it, he was glaring at me during the ceremony too! _What the hell!_

 

He snickered watching as the male spread his blanket over the given mattress like a good little Dauntless boy. But it seemed like he watched for a little too long, the dark haired male pausing in his actions suddenly to look right back at him, as if he just knew Lance had his eyes on him. Eyes snapped up to meet Lance’s clear blue ones, never backing down. His brows were furrowed in annoyance, lips pressed together in a thin line, holding something back.

 

Lance froze, caught in surprise. _He didn't think he had watched him for long! It was just a passing glance_! He stood his ground though, tilting his chin up narrowing his own eyes.

“You have something you wanna say?” The guys tone was clipped, trying to sound calm, but the irritation was practically dripping from each and every syllable. Which was 8, because Lance counted.

Without thinking Lance’s mouth flew open. He didn't even know what it was he was gonna say until they flew out of his mouth, “No, Do you have something to say?!”

It was silent between them, Keith's face a concoction of confusion and unbelief. “Excuse me?”

Lance squared his shoulders, a triumphant puff in his chest. He adjusted himself, letting his legs hang off the other side of his bed, top bunk mind you, and leaned forward careful not to topple over.

“Yeah! You heard me! Don't think I didn't see you giving me the stink eye on the train! You gotta problem or somethin’?” The rest of the room was continuing along with settling in. Some people glanced up to see the two boys’s exchange of words, but the dauntless kids barely batted an eyelash. It must've been a regular occurrence.

Keith just scoffed. Keith stood a good four bunks down and Lance still heard it. With a challenging glint in his eyes Keith straightened, dropping whatever he was doing to fully turn to Lance, “And what makes you think I was looking at _you_?” There was a cocky sound to his tone, like he was just waiting to hear Lance’s answer.

After a moment to think the blue eyed male sputtered, not even considering the fact that maybe Keith hadn't been looking at him at all. But it was obvious! Their eyes met before! He couldn't forget them. They were just like another pair he'd gotten to know so well.. “I - You just --” “ _I, You just_ nothing. You're pulling at straws.” Keith dismissed him turning to continue his work. Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment Lance’s mind raced with a come back. He could practically feel the steam whirling in his ears.

“Well… you... _you_!”

Keith smirked over his shoulder. “I-I what?” He mock stuttered, making Lance heat up even more. God this guy is a jerk! Even more of a jerk than … -

“Well….well you're a bottom!”

 _Ha! Bottom bunk bitch_. Lance through triumphant once more, watching Keith’s smirk drop into a frown. What he wasn't expecting though, was Keith to raising an eyebrow at him, cocking his head to the side. “I like to be prepared for anything. So yeah, I'll take the bottom bunk instead of falling on my ass when shit hits. That’s what it means to truly be dauntless. Isn't that what you signed up for?”

 

 

And with that he turned firmly as if ending the conversation instantly.

 

Lance grit his teeth narrowing his eyes at the back of Keith’s head. _Damn_ _that guy’s got an attitude_ , He thought before turning back to his companions irritated and now a bit frustrated. Lance jumped restraining a surprised gasp to see that Hunk was directly in front of him as he turned. The other male was standing on the side of the bed, tall enough to look right over, a worried and skeptical expression on his face.

 

 

“Aren’t you..from Erudite? Shouldn’t you be smart enough to know that …..you know messing with the dauntless kids isn’t really a good idea? Like, no offense or anything just saying,” The larger male’s voice went up a few octaves as he asked.

 

 

“There’s no way he’s from Erudite,” Before Lance could say anything the girl, Pidge adjusted her glasses pushing them futher up the bridge of her nose, eyes focused on the other male -- a less than amused expression on her face. “If so I would’ve seen him around.”

 

“Guys guys --” Lance cut in waving his hands bringing the other’s attention back to him, a wide grin on his face as he looked over them. “It doesn’t matter. We’re dauntless now. Our old factions don't matter.” While Pidge looked up at him, with a mildly skeptical stare, Hunk’s eyes softened nodding gently, backing away from the edge of the bed. He waved them off laughing a bit getting ready to lay down and relax his aching muscles after a long….long day.

 

Choosing ceremony, hopping a train, hopping off said train, and jumping from a building that happened to be hella mcfreaking gigantic. Yeah, he deserved the rest.

Then, A sudden hand on his waist caused him to freeze, muscles taunt body stiff, as a breath fanned itself across his neck.

 

“We’re not dauntless yet _mijo_.”

 

He didn’t have to turn around to see who it was -- he recognised the voice instantly. Eyes widening he felt the happiness and excitement in his chest die down replaced with a disgusted feeling -- an uncomfortable and undesirable feeling. There was a laugh before Rolo let him go, and continues off to wherever he was before.

 

Turning slightly he saw the dark haired male getting into a bunk across the room. There was a small relief in his chest, seeing Rolo’s bunk so far away from his -- but the gnawing was still there. After all he was in the same room.

 

Slowly he looked down -- unknowingly scowling at his hands. “Candor.” He said softly, not seeing Pidge and Hunk’s eyes wide in confusion after seeing the scene unfold in front of them. “I’m Candor.”

 

 

Lance couldn’t bring himself to look up at his friends at the moment opting to just lay down like he originally planned to do. Closing his eyes he let his body relax into the hard cot that rested on the heavy metal frame of the bunk beds. He forced his eyes together tighter. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the memory of Rolo’s hand off him.

 

It burned and seared into his skin under his faction neutral clothes.

  
\----------------------------------------------  
***  
\------------------------------

  
With Lance’s back turned Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances, wondering what that was all about. In a silent agreement they both decided to not say anything, laying in their own beds left to wonder about what was going on.

 

Being from Erudite Pidge knew that if she were to ask Lance directly she was most likely to get shut down or redirected.

 

Hunk on the other hand..just didn't want to pry.

 

 

But they did watch as Rolo sat in his bunk, the bottom talking animatedly with a girl over there, with bright blond hair and almond shaped eyes. It looked like they both glanced over at Lance for a moment before continuing their conversation.

 

The young Erudite and Amity members stayed silent, observing carefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I actually have real cool stuff planned for this I promise .. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hey!! Thank you for reading~ Lemme know really quick if you'd prefer shorter chapters more frequently? Or longer chapters maybe twice or three times a month.


End file.
